Useless Collisions
by IntoxicatedXtc
Summary: Mugen will find Jin each day of the week, and what happens it can be anything. . . .SemiSequel to Eventually.[MugenxJin] [PostSeries]


_MugenxJin _Useless Collsions_ R

* * *

_

When Mugen finds Jin, Jin will be sleeping.

Rolled in a pale kimono, the texture of the futon will blend his pale kimono and his pale features into one. A painter's palette made of flesh and cloth. His skin would be ashen gray, his hair would be jet black, and his lashes would be translucent. 

The nape of his neck slanted, his head to the side.

When Mugen finds Jin, it will be on a Monday.

Mugen will slip down to his knees and bow down and pray. His forehead would touch the wood – his palms inhaling the loose splinters as he push harder and harder. Brown hair would shed – a few strands piling on the ground. And Mugen, will mumble words that no one understood.

And Jin – he's barely breathing.

Mugen will sit back up, turn around and close the door behind him.

Clear water stains will be found on the floor.

And they will taste as salty as the ocean.

-- -

When Mugen finds Jin, Jin will be awake.

Sitting straight as the night sky places a layer of blue across him. His mouth stained a shade of crimson. His white teeth shined against the pale of his lips.

Jin will be biting flesh and skin - but he can't feel the pain anymore.

When Mugen finds Jin, it will be on a Tuesday.

Mugen will find Jin in the transition of days.

Mugen will find Jin where the week is just beginning.

Mugen will stand and appear nothing more than a silhouette behind the paper door. His eyes narrowed in slits and his shadow spread across the floor like wild fire. He would stand silent and still, watching Jin's every moment.

And Jin – he's barely awake.

Jin would bow his head down and cup it in his hands. Fists against forehead, hair bunched up and surrounding him like a cage of wire. His head will shake, and he will mumble words of comfort to himself.

No one will find out, no one will know. This will be Jin's problem, and his alone.

Mugen will still be watching silently, studying his comrade.

Jin will look up.

And his eyes will reflect the moon, enveloped in a wet mirror.

And no one will see them fall.

-- -

When Mugen finds Jin, Jin will be gone.

The sky will be jet-black and violet and blue and white all the same. Crickets will softly churn their legs against one and another, chaffing and shredding their thin exoskeleton. The cattails will catch onto the wind. The grass stripped of green and dunked in a turquoise glaze.

A feeling of nausea and a bad taste will overcome Mugen.

And there is nothing he will be able to do to stop it.

When Mugen finds Jin, it will be Wednesday.

Mugen will pick up a single strand of hair sitting lightly upon a white pillow. And that strand, it will be so invisible.

Mugen would bury his face until the only thing he could inhale was cloth and wool, until his nostrils was filled with the scent of Jin.

Inhale. Exhale.

Inhale Jin.

And as far as Mugen's concerned, Jin will still be there.

-- -

When Mugen finds Jin, Mugen will be quite emotional.

Lying down, propped against an elbow with a piece of cattail in his mouth – Mugen will think and contemplate. His eyes will be half covered with his own lids, his eyes focusing on the trail before him. Mugen will think about leaving, and not get involved in any of this. Mugen will shake an ankle tattooed with blue rings.

Mugen will be there and not there all the same.

When Mugen finds Jin, it will be Thursday.

Mugen will find Jin where the stars are nuclear in the dark violet sky.

Mugen will stumble out of his thoughts and walk barefoot into a certain room that will be occupied by a certain samurai.

Mugen will slide next to him, and Mugen will keep his distance.

Mugen will shadow his hand against the other, and Mugen will make sure that he will not awake from his slumbers.

Mugen will slide next to him, and place his nose in a moss of black silky hair, his lips grazing across the pale and exposed forehead. And ever so softly, Mugen will feel the small movement of air coming from two nostrils – oxygen landing against his exposed chest.

But Mugen, despite how close he will be –

Mugen won't touch him.

Because Mugen will have never been there.

-- -

When Mugen finds Jin, Jin will be fighting.

Another assassination attempt, feels like another lifetime. The dark stalks of the bamboo trees will surround Jin, and will blend in perfectly save for the white diamonds on his yukatta.

When Mugen finds Jin, it will be 4 am.

Sparks of light will appear when two swords clash, the sharp clang will echo into nothing.

Will it make a sound if no one is around?

And suddenly the stalks will be soaked in red. And a gasp will be heard.

Hair will fly with the birds, the sound of fluttering wings fill the incoming day.

And Jin will start to walk away.

-- -

When Mugen finds Jin, Jin will be unconscious.

Jin's face will be brown from the dust that clouded when he fell in the garden. Mud would splatter and spatter his glasses and lips, covering them in an ugly shit brown. Grains of sand will coat his lips and glue to his forehead from sweat.

Mugen will run, his bare feet slapping against the dirt road.

When Mugen finds Jin, it will be Friday.

Mugen will find Jin when the night is murdered from the oncoming sun.

Jin will not have the energy to respond, and Jin, well he will think he deserves a night off.

Because Jin's days grow longer, and Jin, he just feels so tired all the time.

Mugen will lower to his knees, scratching and skidding as he reaches safely next to the fallen Samurai.

Mugen will hook his skinny arms underneath an even skinner man, and lift him.

Mugen and Jin will disappear into the room like stars during the day.

And Mugen-

Mugen will start to worry about so many things.

-- -

When Mugen finds Jin, Jin will barely be lucid.

His eyes will be wrapped in whispers of cellophane, and tears will threaten to break through the porcelain cracks. His black pupils will dart underneath the flood over his eyes, until he finds a hunched figure propped against the wall. Shaggy brown hair will hide this mysterious stranger's face.

But, Jin and Mugen weren't really strangers anymore.

When Mugen finds Jin, it will be Saturday.

Mugen will find Jin when the pain he feels isn't caused by dreams anymore.

Jin will hesitantly sit up, hunched over and holding his abs, before he turns his head to see two brown eyes staring behind a coat of shaggy brown hair.

Mugen and Jin will be silent – for what seems like forever.

And Jin will look down, his eyes downcast and his hair hanging low.

And now two men will hide behind their blankets in misery.

-- -

When Mugen finds Jin, Mugen will be scowling.

Jin will barely be sitting, his back hunched over an his face still staring down, hidden behind curtains made of hair. His eyes will be no bigger than the slits you can see through his ink stained hair. Jin can barely speak.

But Mugen, he decides he will do all the talking.

When Mugen finds Jin, it will be Sunday.

Mugen will find Jin when blood is staining Jin's lips, and Mugen just can't see him like this anymore.

And for the last time, Mugen will slide in and suck and bite and bruise and stain – purple bruises along his neck and shoulder.

Mugen will lick and taste and sample.

Mugen will suck and flick.

And Jin, Jin will not know how to respond.

But Mugen gets a response anyways.

Jin's hands will hold the fluff of Mugen's hair; will travel to the smooth silky tanned back – his nails biting into flesh. Jin's feet will stretch outward, and his leg would be at a completely straight line. His toes will curl and scratch the cloth.

Jin's glasses lay forgotten on the side.

But he doesn't need to see anymore.

-- -

When Mugen finds Jin, Mugen will be gone.

Mugen will be tired of this dance, and Mugen will need some sort of peace with himself. He is in the process of writing his book, and his chapters are just starting to begin. Mugen will look back, at the man who will still be in that same room, still staring intently at the door. He will wonder if he made a difference, if this man will notice his disappearance.

Mugen will wonder if he will miss the pale kimono and the paler man inside.

Mugen will wonder if this will really be the end.

But Mugen...

When Mugen finds Jin, Mugen will never know.

This is a new day, a day unlike any other. A day that doesn't exist in the week. And when Mugen returns, Jin will never know.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Another artsy fic. Semi-sequel to Eventually, prequel to something even greater. I really suck at titles.  



End file.
